power_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahne Sinclair
Relatives *Craig Sinclair (father, deceased) *Moira MacTaggert (foster mother, deceased) *Kevin MacTaggert (foster brother, deceased) *Tier Sinclair (son, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Rahne is a mutant with werewolf-like powers, including: Lycanthropy: Much like the werewolves of folklore, Rahne can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of an actual werewolf. She also retains full memory of herself and her actions when in her wolf form, so she maintains her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form, she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her wolf and transitional forms include: *''Enhanced Size:'' She is proportionately greater in size than that of her human form. Her bones and muscles of her hybrid human-wolf form makes Rahne taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. *''Enhanced Strength:'' She possesses greater strength than that of a normal male adult human due to her enhanced muscular build. *''Enhanced Speed:'' Her enhanced muscles are as swift as those of a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. *''Enhanced Reflexes and Agility:'' Although enhanced, her muscles and skeleton are extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. *''Hyperkeen Senses:'' Rahne's keen animal senses of sight, smell, and hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than those of a regular werewolf. She can perceive infrared and ultraviolet light, heat, pheromones, and emotions such as fear or lust. **''Enhanced Vision'' **''Enhanced Hearing'' **''Enhanced Olfaction'' *''Claws and Fangs:'' In her transitional and lupine forms, Rahne possesses sharpened nails along with pronounced canines with which to rip and tear through most substances. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Rahne is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage, such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns, heal completely without so much as a scar and in a shorter amount of time. After becoming an agent for New Tian's government, Rahne underwent a secondary mutation which granted her even greater abilities than she previously had. Unique to her secondary mutation is its multiudinous manifestations of it. Claw Extension: Rahne's claws are further pronounced, taking on an elongated and bony appearance. Multi-Shapeshifting: Rahne has shown the ability to split herself into a pack of wolves rather than transforming into a single wolf. Former Powers Empathic Link: When in her lupine form, Rahne had an empathic link with Danielle Moonstar. After Rahne lost her powers, this link was severed. The two later regained the empathic link when Rahne was healed by Elixir, but the link was lost months later when Danielle lost her powers on M-Day. Lightforce Generation and Manipulation: '''Rahne briefly had access to the Lightforce-based powers of Tandy Bowen, but they proved to be too much for her and they were returned to their former wielder by a combination of Rogue, Magik, and Professor X. '''Augmented Physical Abilities: '''After her teammate Elixir altered her DNA to match that of her uncorn child's strength, she demonstrated greatly increased abilities beyond what she originally possessed. These changes are similar to the changes undergone on Genosha when Rahne underwent several artificial mutations. After returning to X-Factor, she stated that she was now almost impenetrable. *Superhuman Strength:' Her strength was amplified to an unknown, but impressive, degree. *Near-Invulnerability:'' Elixir believes her to be bulletproof. *''Enhanced Senses:'' Her senses became further heightened to the point where she could smell out a missing teammate underground from nearly a mile away. Weaknesses Communication: While in her lupine form, Rahne cannot orally communicate with others. Instead, she has the vocal cords of a wolf and, therefore, barks, growls, and howls as one. Although she is capable of communicating telepathically with Danielle Moonstar in this form, she does not often work with her former New Mutants teammate. Feral Instincts: While she may retain her human consciousness, she is more prone to wild behavior. This can sometime dull her intelligence or override her usually up-right and moral consciousness. Paraphernalia Wolfsbane's Collar: While a member of the second X-Factor team, Rahne wore a special X-Uniform made of unstable molecules that converts to a colalr in her non-human forms. Motorcycle (formerly) Notes *Rahne has been romantically involved with Cypher, Rictor, Elixir, and Hrimhari. She has also had crushes on Cannonball and Havok. *Rahne is a Protestant, specifically a Scots Presbyterian. However, she did end up compromising her faith when she slept with Hrimhari. *In Earth-7153, Rahne and Hrimhari have a daughter, Vanora, not a son. Category:Mutants Category:British Category:Females Category:Private Investigators Category:Teachers Category:Government Agents Category:Adventurers Category:Born in Ullapool, Scotland Category:Earth-616